This invention relates to small, portable liquid holding apparatuses used for the insertion of a test device into a test liquid. Small portable liquid holding apparatuses are used for a variety of applications.
In typical applications, liquid holding apparatuses are used in urinalysis (also called a routine urine test) to check for abnormalities in urine. Urine is liquid waste that is made by the kidneys and stored in the bladder until it is eliminated by the body through urination. A number of diseases and conditions can result in abnormalities in the urine. These abnormalities may be detected through physical, chemical, and microscopic examination. Urinalysis may be performed as part of a regular physical examination to screen for early signs of disease.
Urinalysis was the very first laboratory test developed ˜ the value of urine testing to diagnose medical conditions was established over 6000 years ago. There is evidence of visual testing of urine in the earliest civilizations. As advances in medicine are proved visual testing to be unreliable, chemical evaluation of the urine replaced this method as a more accurate means of diagnosis.
Further understanding of the structure of the body (anatomy) and of the physical and chemical processes involved in organ function (physiology), as well as the invention and development of the microscope, led to additional advances in urine testing as a diagnostic tool. Urinalysis was first introduced as part of the routine physical examination in 1827, and this test remains a valuable method of diagnosis.
Dipstick tests involve placing papers that contain small pads of chemicals into the urine sample. These papers, referred to as urine dipsticks and urine reagent strips, change color when exposed to various substances in the urine. This type of urine testing can result in false-positive or false-negative results. Therefore, most laboratories use urine dipstick controls to determine whether the dipsticks are performing properly.
Urine dipstick controls mimic patient samples and are fortified to target levels with compounds that produce the desired reaction when tested by the dipsticks. This is an accurate means of determining the performance of the dipsticks to insure accurate results from patient specimens. If a dipstick is found to provide inaccurate results, the dipsticks are discarded and a new package is tested. If the dipsticks in the new package perform within specifications, then the dipsticks are used to test actual patient samples. Medical technologists run controls on a daily basis in order to be compliant with state and federal regulations governing quality control in the clinical setting. The controls can be urine or synthetic urine.
Hospital and reference laboratories have used controls for urinalysis dipstick testing for many years. These laboratories typically have large refrigeration units located in close proximity to the actual location where testing is performed. This means that a medical technologist working in the lab would simply remove the control material from the refrigerator as needed. All liquid, ready-to-use, quality control material requires refrigeration in order to achieve maximum stability.
In recent years, a trend towards point-of-care urine dipstick testing has occurred. This means that more testing is being performed by nurses at the point-of-care. Nurses have different needs from medical technologists. One of the most important needs is that they may not have refrigeration suitable to store in-vitro diagnostic products, such as urine dipstick controls. The refrigeration that is available to them is usually dedicated for the storage of items such as medication and food. Therefore, nurses require controls that feature extended room temperature stability. Additionally, nurses require controls that are portable so that they can easily be transported to the point-of-care (bedside, nurses' station, etc.).
There is a need for a liquid holding apparatus which is easier to use, less expensive to manufacture and less prone to spilling accidents than liquid holding apparatuses of the prior art.